DESTINYRWBY: A Rose Blooming
by Mudslinger077fromDA
Summary: (Post-RWBY vol 2 AU) Ruby Rose has been gone for a long time til a Ghost found her. All of Remnant has fallen save for a former academy now converted into a a stronghold. The Grimm and the darkness are defeated, yet they aren't gone. Ruby pledges to fight alongside her new guardian allies but she also desires to find out what had happened to her friends after all these years.
1. Eyes up Gaurdian

_To make along story short, Grimm attacks increased exponentially after Vale was breached. As a result, all the four kingdoms were soon converted into city-sized strongholds. Even though that did not stop the Grimm's never-ending assaults, but the kingdoms were safe._

_However, Riots quickly broke out over limited amounts of resources. People who were believed to have been responsible for this disastrous turn of events - politics, criminals even former members of the White Fang - were publicly lynched. Multiple forms of extremism also rose, some prohibiting the use of dust as weapon to save it for powering machines, others excluding anyone associating with foreign kingdom to be allowed entrance._

_There were little huntsman and huntresses could do - they were caught in middle of the conflict, fighting to keep their own __people __alive between themselves more that protecting them from the Grimm__. This escalation of problems sent the huntsmen and huntresses dwindling down to just barely a few teams of four._

_The conflict between mankind and the Grimm got worse, as contact with Atlas was lost completely one day. The next to go was Mistral, and then Vacuo. When Vale was attacked, the group of huntsman and huntresses from the cliffs of Beacon Academy could only watch across the ocean as Vale was reduced to rubble and littered with corpses._

_But it was not just Grimm alone. The Creatures of darkness had now found an ally; a new kinds of races, coming in all shapes and sizes, some arriving in powerful airships of unknown origin. As the the huntsman and huntresses of beacon prepared for a final stand..._

_that's when a giant structure, known only as "the traveler" arrived. We know not how it exactly saved us from the Grimm and their allies, only that it did so...not just that one time, bur for the rest of mankind's generations. With the traveler came an infinite supply of Dust and other resources, blueprints for weapons and ships, and chance for the renaming people on the world of Remnant to start over start over again._

_However, we should have known the traveler gave these gifts for the purpose that we would be at the mercy of darkness again..._

_And right after that...I found her_

_**DESTINY/RWBY: A Rose blooming**_

"Eyes up guardian..." A robotic voice said.

Ruby struggled to get up. She was after all...waking up; it was no surprise that she was told to wake up. But she didn't expect to find herself...outside in the cold...shivering. And infront of some floating diamond shaped drone...

"Woah..." Ruby gaped "...Are you robot?". To make things short Ruby was nerd for weapons and machines of war. True she had seen ariships and robots before, but never one so small and that moved so much. It was almost like seeing how a animal moved so gracefully for the first time.

"Yes...well...I'm ghost...actually I'm now _your_ ghost." the machine cosrrected himself.

"I don't remember the Atlas military ever making things like you..." Ruby said, studying the ghost. The ghost backed from Ruby, feeling uncomfortable being examined.

Before the drone could speak, a scream was heard throughout the land. Though to Ruby it sounded faraway, the ghost worriedly looked behind him - across an endless line of rusted cars frames scrunched beside each other.- and said "We need to move. We're in fallen territory."

The ghost disappeared, much to Ruby's bewilderment, only for its voice to chime in her head a few moments later.

_*Don't worry I'm still here...*_

"Where?" Ruby panicked looking around..All she could see were the line of rusted cars, A huge wall to where all the cars were going, and snowy cliff overlooking the sunset and the ocean.

_*Here.*_

"Where?"

_*Here!*_

"WHERE!?" Ruby cried out.

_*HE- Oh for the traveler's sake...*_ Groaned the Drone's voice. *_Just get into the wall!*_

"What wall?" Ruby wondered still confused, until she saw it. However, as she made her way to the wall Ruby paused at the doorway for workers. Off to the s she could see that the line of rusted cars ended at the caved-in entrance left of the doorway

_*Something wrong?* _the ghost asked, later popping up beside Ruby.

Ruby paused and then said "I was...I was coming here for something...was...was it to escape? Or...was it meet someone?"

"This place is a cosmodrone. It was where the Kingdom of Altas built airships, hoping to escape Remnant and live among the stars. However, the darkness had descended upon this place first. Not soul made it out...except yours..."

"Me?"

"Yes...you have been gone a long time." The Ghost explained. "You remains had dated back to time older that when the darkness invaded. However, something about you allowed me to revive you from the dead...""

Ruby's seemed dumbfound, and almost afraid, of what the ghost was saying. "...what what are you talking about?"

The ghost responded by telling Ruby Rose to go look inside of the rusted cars. Ruby did so...and found only skeletons. Dozens of time. Some even held entire families.

"You've been gone along time..." The ghost repeated "...I'll explain more, but need to get in the cosmodrone."

"Okay but just one question..." Ruby shivered "Where is my cloak? and My scythe?"

The ghost paused and said "That's two...and, uh...in order to revive you...I needed to use whatever materials were available. A nearby Rusty scythe and A red cape infused with dust just did the trick-"

"YOU DID **WHAT!?**" Ruby Rose screamed.

"I'm sorry if they meant alot to you but-" the ghost began but was interrupted.

"MY MOTHER GAVE ME THAT CLOAK! AND MY UNCLE HELPED ME MAKE THAT SCYTHE!" cried Ruby, tears forming on her face.

"Once, again I'm sorry, but please calm d-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I DON'T KNOW WHO IN THE DUST YOU ARE, BUT I'M TIRED OF YOU!"

"Guardian, take cover!" Cried the ghost.

"The name is Ruby Rose, Leader of team...well, former leader of team RWBY and-"

Ruby was cut off as a bolt entered her chest and forced her to her knees.

_*Get inside the tower- NOW! the Fallen have seen us!* _the ghost_'s _voice had said.

Seeing as it now the ghost was inside of her head, Ruby limped her way to the doorway and slammed the door shut. It was dark inside and the smeel of burnt dust fuel was everywhere.

_*Hold still...Your aura will help you regenerate your wounds.* _he ghost's voice had said.

Ruby rested again the wall, also smelling her own blood and feeling her eyes start to swell and her head roll with questions.

From outside a fallen captain who had sniped Ruby contacted his peers. He alerted them that ghost was to be found with a human that was not too far from the wall entrance. Reloading his sniper rifle, he perched atop a giant Nevermore and resumed out his patrol, thinking the human would die of its wounds soon anyway.

Though they seemed sentient, the Grimm appeared to welcome all the races of the darkness as masters. Though the dark races saw benefit in using them, they frowned at the fact that the Grimm wouldn't engage in civil conflict, unlike the other races of darkness.

Even at the risk of dying, Grimm preferred to side with their brothers over the other dark races. Still as long as all the dark races and Grimm were focused on annihilating all surviving life in remnant, there was nothing to worry about.

_**Hey guys ^_^ if you love this idea please review back so I can continue it. Its a great idea I've head for a while but I'm not sure if anyone would love it.**_


	2. fallen Fallen, grim Grimm

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for the supportive reviews and the favs ^^ Initially this was just going to be something I'd just write one or two chapters on and move on but now that I see people are hooked onto it I will most certainly be continuing it. As of now most of what I'm just writing is whatever comes to mind, but I will certainly aim to please.**

**The following chapter is based on the first part of destiny, where they do crawl through maintenance areas but I changed some things about it from the game to have it more about the game's story, the lore, and whats in store for Ruby later in this story. I don't want to focus or make too many paragraphs about the fighting scenes because its pretty hard to keep track of many elements in fighting while keeping it fast-paced.**

**However there will scenes with fighting, but most of it will be meant for explaining how these enemies work or as hurdles that Ruby Rose must overcome. **

**Anyway...enjoy! ;)**

**Mudslinger077 DA**

* * *

><p>Still shaken from the sniper's bolt but at least not bleeding thanks to her Aura, Ruby Rose kept going through the wall's interior, which appeared to be some kind of maintenance area. The metal walls and stairs were rusted, littler was everywhere, and Ruby wondered how anyone could move around in such cramped chambers. It was started to get even darker as she went deeper through the wall.<p>

_*That sniper probably thinks you're dead since you aren't in guardian armor. However, he'll send scouts to look out for me.* _The ghost said to Ruby, still 'in her head'.

"Well...why were you looking for me?" Ruby asked.

The ghost paused and said _*All ghosts are required to be with a guardian. The role of Ghost is to study technology and provide assistance to Guardians. Without each other, neither a ghost nor a guardian can do much. My previous guardian was sent on objective from the Speaker, telling him...well...I can't say much more as the Speaker wished to keep it as private matter between the the three of us...*_

"Well, Uh...Okay...my name is Ruby Rose. I was-"

Ruby could hear footsteps above her, along with some alien rambling. Her eyes widened.

_*Fallen...*_ The ghost gasped.

"I'm going to need a weapon, won't I?" Ruby said. The ghost materialized in front of her, almost nodding.

"Guardian, stay quiet and follow me." He insisted, leading Ruby through more maintenance areas, until they came to a balcony overlooking a completely darkened area. The ghost commented that he would try to light up the area little more.

"There is no sense in wandering around in the dark. Hopefully we won't need light for long." He said before flying off into the darkness, leaving ruby alone.

Still feeling so confused as to where in the world was she, Ruby tried to assess what was going on. First she could see apart from not having her cloak and scythe, she was still wearing her black dress and boots, they appeared to look pretty dirty. Her scroll was missing, and she desperately wanted to look in mirror - her lips felt died and cracked, her eyes almost burning, an her hair was twice its usual length. She knew that she was driving to this Atlesian 'cosmodrome' but for some reason she could never put her finger on why she was coming here; though it was possible it was to board a ship, since that's what the ghost said this place was for. She knew she was driving alone, but she could not recall what had happened between then and where she was now.

Ruby however did clearly remember what had happened to her before she found herself driving to the Cosodrome...

* * *

><p><em>"Yang! Yang Please don't go." Ruby begged before, Yang shoved her off.<em>

_"That woman knows something about my mom Ruby." said the red-eyed blonde._

_"You don't know that! And Ozpin said not to go after her!" Ruby said. "Please...Please at least, let me go with you."_

_Yang looked down upon Ruby and hissed "If there was a chance Summer Rose was still alive...wouldn't you be looking for her?"_

_Ruby paused and nodded, holding back tears. Yang, her eyes turning back to a clam lavender, hugged her sister and said "I need to do this alone Ruby - if you, Blake, or Weiss get involved, then I can't forgive myself if any of you get hurt...I'm might have to do some questionable things in order to reach this woman, but it will be my only chance to find out about my mom...Okay? Stay strong, sis..."_

_But Yang never came back - all Ruby could do was leave messages via her scroll until she gave up. Despite recommendations from Headmaster Ozpin, Ruby kept refusing any other student to take Yang's place. Blake and Weiss were concerned about their leader; they once caught Ruby attempting to steal a Bullhead to find Yang. After that, Ruby and rest of team never spoke of Yang._

_It got worse on the day Ruby got a call to Ozpin's office. When she came up there, she found a not Ozpin but new headmaster in his chair. Ruby tried to read his facial features yet it was hard to clearly see them in the dark corner of the room where he moved the desk to._

_"Ruby Rose...as my position of headmaster, I must come to question your actions." he hissed._

_"I...what?" Ruby asked, still taken aback by this new professor in Opzin's chair._

_"Please speak in a professional manner, Ms. Rose, unless you really are as immature as I think you are." the headmaster hissed. "Ozpin was an idiot to have picked someone like you to be a huntress."_

_"Excuse me?" Ruby snapped "Ozpin had faith-"_

_The new headmaster slammed a massive folder in front of Ruby. He pulled out one piece of paper from it "This report by General James Ironwood shows that Ozpin was experiencing minor mental disturbances, while he recruited you and several other people that would have been deemed inappropriate for this school."_

_He pulled out more papers, reading what each said. "Another report claims that you and your team knew about the location of several White Fang Operations within Vale. Instead of turning this information to the police or huntsmen, you took it upon yourself and your team to combat the White Fang. In all the the times you have done so, much property damage was done, several people were hurt, and we end up no closer to destroying-"_

_"Are you asking me to to stop fighting?!" Ruby Rose barked._

_"I am asking you, young lady, to shut up and listen." Hissed the headmaster "And finally, since the disappearance of your partner, Yang Xaio Long, you have refused to provide any information on her whereabouts to your superiors and you have declined to any replacements for your team, which would bring it full strength. . In that case, along with the fact you've led your team into combat situations without approval, and merely got into this academy from impressing a delusional old man ...I judge you unfit to be a huntress-in-training."_

_The headmaster pulled Ruby's transcript and stamped _**"DISCHARGED and EXPELLED."**_ across the paper._

_Ruby Rose trembled. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth tremble._

_"Bu...what..I...wha..." Ruby didn't know even how to react._

_"Its for the better of this Academy and the world, Ms. Rose. Ozpin made a mistake...several mistakes..." the new headmaster stated, placing his papers back into the folder and looking away from Ruby's face. "I've have also removed several other staff members and students at the request of the Vale Council..."_

_Ruby didn't want to hear anymore, so as then headmaster rambled on she left silently and made her way to the elevator, sobbing in the corner as it went down.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The lights turned on above Ruby, startling her and reminding her she was inside the Cosmodrone's wall, with the ghost and hostiles. Thankfully the lighting allowed her to see the area all around her - below the balcony was a deep valley of pipes running in all directions. She could also see that leaning on the balcony railing was a mangled AtlesianKnight, similar to the ones that Ruby fought along side during a grimm attack on Vale.<p>

She walked over to it and was thankful to see that it had an Atlas Rifle still in its arms. The knight's rifle was weaker than most Huntsmen weapons and didn't have the same 'kick' that Crescent Rose bought with every shot, but it would do for now. After wrenching the rifle from the Robot's grasp, Ruby stripped any spare dust-ammunition clips from the robots compartments.

While she was doing so, a familiar growl made Ruby pause and looked around the balcony. At first she dismissed it as her stomach reminding her she needed her 'daily dose' of milk and cookies. But when she heard the growl again, she looked over the balcony's railing.

And a beowolf sprung itself towards her.

Ruby yelped, as the beowolf went over the railing and crashed onto the balcony. It was quite massive in size compared to others Ruby fought yet, there was not much else different. So Ruby wasted no time and fired full auto at the Beowulf, killing it in less than five seconds. Somehow, the end result actually bought some sense of comfort to her; maybe it was firing a gun in her hands again or, seeing the evaporating Beowulf remains before her eyes . Either way, it didn't last long when the balcony was once again filled with silence, though Ruby did keep herself altered for anymore foes, grimm or otherwise

A few minutes later, the ghost zipped backed up to her, almost crashing into Ruby's face.

"Fallen saw me, we need to move." The ghost urged, only to notice Ruby carrying a rifle. "Wow - I didn't think anymore of those guns even existed. Most have been stripped down for parts."

"Still it will work against these...Fallen-guys...right?" Ruby asked.

* * *

><p>Ruby found out her rifle was pretty effective against the Fallen, who were dropping dead as Ruby head-shot them, careful to conserve ammo. She was even surprised most of the fallen had pretty bad aim and endurance, though she saw that they only were armed with knifes and pistols that appeared too small for their hands. She thought about taking a knife from one of their corpses, yet a deadly shock from the knife's fail-safe system (which the ghost explained about) changed her mind. However, the ghost was able to convert some of the fallen's spare ammunition into dust-ammo for her atlas rifle.<p>

Moments later Ruby entered an open chamber, facing with what the ghost identified as a 'Fallen Captain'. He had at two glowing cutlasses in one pair of arms, and two machine guns in the other pair. His yellow armor was decorated with a V-shaped headdress, and maroon armor pieces along with a torn up cape. Like the previous Fallen enemies he had four glowing eyes.

Behind him were massive metal chests and mounted on the walls on either side of him were glowing spheres.

"Like a pirate Captain?" Ruby wondered.

_*...Yes...Like a pirate captain, Ruby...And he's not _too _happy that we're in his trophy room...__*_ The ghost commented before the captain charged at them.

Ruby's aura had detected it and she sidestepped, dodging a the Captain's swords. However, one of the machine guns he was holding ripped through Ruby's aura. Dropping the atlas rifle and collapsing from the pain, Ruby assumed she was done for as the fallen captain began to stomp towards her.

However, falling from the ceiling were packs of Beowulf. One landed on the captain's back and started to gnaw at his headdress. Ruby assumed the others would be after her but instead they all tackled the Fallen Captain. Some of the lower ranked fallen also stormed into the trophy room, combating the grimm and attempting to defend their captain.

_*Unless you want to be next on the menu, Guardian...RUN!*_ the ghost said. Ruby, understanding that she was defenseless without her aura, so snatched her Rifle and ran towards a corridor off to the side.

But before she did, she noticed one of glowing balls - a purple one - that was previously mounted on the wall had now end up on the floor, possibly due to all the commotion.

_*Wait! Pick __up __that engram !*_ The ghost ordered. On the way out of the trophy room Ruby did so, holding the purple engram under her shoulder. Though she wondered as to why she couldn't tap into her semblance of speed now, she was still very nimble on her feet, placing plenty of distance between herself and the trophy room in a matter of minutes.

"Okay...so...what did I pick up?" Ruby said, panting. Running alone consumed more energy without using her semblance.

_*Its an engram. A physical object that can be decoded into weapons or armor. However...this engram is pretty rare. We should take it to the decoder master once we're out of here...* _The ghost explained, right before the engram under Ruby's shoulder glowed and vanished. _*I'll hold onto it for you, Guardian.*_

Reloading her rifle, Ruby continued through the maintenance areas, her feet steeping in freezing cold water. She then assumed she was getting closer to the other side of this wall, from feeling a cold breeze brushing her shoulders and her face, and seeing moonlight shine though the holes in the rusted ceiling.

Such the cold wind and moonlight gave her the confidence that she was nearly out of this wall. However, they also reminded Ruby of her visits to her mother's grave, particularly the one before she got accepted into Beacon and the one right after she was expelled from beacon...

_I'm sorry mom...I'm so sorry..._


	3. Cosmodrome Wasteland

_"I'm so sorry..." Ruby croaked, above her mother's tombstone._

_She wasn't crying though - she already shed enough tears from the moment she was expelled from Beacon. It had been difficult to bring the bad news to Weiss and Blake, who would be getting new teammates the next day. Her father also had not yet returned to Patch, but the headmaster had notified him of the termination of Ruby's education at Beacon. Upon finding out, Ruby's father had left a message for her and said that he loved her deeply and recognized her as one of the best fighters on remnant, regretting that he wasn't there in person to comfort her. Leaving Zwei, her pet dog, to some of the neighbors on the island, Ruby made journey to her mother's gave._

_"I don't want to think that new headmaster was right, mom. I...I thought I was doing the right thing in hunting the white fang and letting Yang go..." Ruby said. "Ozpin believed in me...and so did my team. But they aren't here by my side anymore...and...and..."_

_Ruby collapsed and hugged the tombstone._

_ "MOM...mom...please...tell me what to do..."_

* * *

><p><strong>COSMODROME WASTELAND<strong>

**FORMERLY**** WITHIN KINGDOM OF ATLAS**

**NOW WITHIN FALLEN ****TERRITORY**

_*There are a few grimm and fallen north of here. I recommend that we go around them.*_ the ghost said. _*There is an abandoned ship that can get us out of here.*_

Ruby Rose silently followed the ghost's commands as she exited though the other side of the wall. To her left was a snow-capped cliff overlooking a huge river than ran alongside the wall, similar to a moat. In front of her and to the right were hills littered with wrecked ships belonging to Atlas, and several rusted buildings as far as the eye could see. In the distance she thought she saw what appeared to be an airship pointed to sky.

_*The Kingdom of Atlas, Ruby, was advancing in technology at rate much greater than the other three combined. Originally their airships were meant for military use only. As Grimm attacks increased, General James Ironwood had offered to have his people board his ships and escape the conflict-ridden Remnant. If you were from another kingdom, you'd need to sneak your way into Atlas and acquire citizenship unless you had some friends on the inside willing to pay for an expensive ticket off-world.*_

Ruby pressed on, gazing at the stars in the sky. "I know you said that that none of these ships escaped Remnant...but...was there a chance that they could have escaped if nothing else went wrong?"

_*Possibly. But where would they go? Would they even have enough food and dust to last the entire journey across the stars? Its unknown...*_

Just then the moon caught Ruby's eye. After what she had been through with waking up and being forced to fight aliens, seeing Remnant's celestial satellite in its fragmented phase sent a relief through her that she was definitely on Remnant. The moon however, seemed much father away than Ruby remembered it.

"Am I like...in the future where there's an ice age and the moon is moving away from Remnant's magnetic field?" Ruby asked, aloud.

_*Um...no and yes.*_ The ghost replied _*And...how did you know that?*_

"Astronomy elective class. Its just cool to think about how small Remnant is compared to...the huge ...uh...thing...about space. And how it was formed, and how stars are possibly made, etcetera, etcetera..." Ruby explained holding her arms out to ocean of twinkling stars.

In response, a bolt from a sniper rifle whizzed over Ruby's head. As Ruby dashed to cover behind a rock, the ghost said _*Oh yeah. I forgot to mentioned that Fallen_ _don't take prisoners. You already knew that right?*_

* * *

><p>Not too far from Ruby's position, an Android guardian heard the sniper fire in the distance. As first she jumped, her green eyes flashing wildly, only to realize that sniper-fire wasn't directed. Still she wondered who could be firing in the distance.<p>

"The vanguards did say that there was possibility of Grimm and Fallen fighting each other but they needed more proof..." The android said aloud, smiling. "...I guess it wouldn't hurt to check..."

The Android discreetly and quickly made her way to a rooftop closer to the Sniper's position. She was indeed surprised to see a young female - possibly a human or Awoken, it was hard to tell in the moon light - take cover behind a rock from the Fallen sniper, who was firing though a window.

"Friendly force, please respond." The Android said into her helmet's radio. The female did not respond, thus revealing that she lacked a standard-issued radio for guardians wandering out in the wild. Even her clothing looked...something that was not Titan armor, Warlock robes, or Hunter cloaks.

The Android pulled out a sniper rifle (She preferred to use her collection of blades though) and zoomed in on the girl to get better look at her. She was indeed young - probably in her late teens though not quite an adult - with a black and red dress. Her hair appeared to be messy and uncut, and her nose and cheek were bright red. She looked cold and worried. In her arms a was an ancient atlas rifle.

The android assumed it was just a stranger wandering the wastes, likely an exiled criminal, a scavenger, or a villager. However, The android did sense some amount of familiarity associated with the young girl, whom reminded her of someone she met long before Remnant fell to the grimm and the darkness...

Someone she had once called her best friend.

"But that was three centuries ago...so it can't be you..." The Android frowned, taking off her helmet briefly to get a better look at the girl. Doing also exposed her freckled face and copper-colored' hair' to the cold but she desperately needed to look at this stranger with her own eyes.

Yes, this stranger did look a lot like her friend. And no, this stranger was not her friend, whom the android regarded as an expert combatant and a brave person, nothing like the...'_impostor' _below cowering behind rock from a Fallen sniper.

So the Android took aim with her rifle, fired at the fallen sniper, and left without saying another word.

* * *

><p>After while the fallen sniper had ceased firing. Ruby poked her head out and found his limp body hanging out the window he was previously firing from.<p>

_*That was...unexpected. Maybe there are guardians here who can help us...*_

"Well why didn't you say so?" Ruby asked the ghost.

_*They may have a special mission or task and are keeping to themselves...or maybe they thought you were just a scavenger or a villager. Both of those kinds of people have grudge against guardians 'on their turf'...so guardians don't even bother to talk to them, even when they help them.*_

Feeling safer that now she didn't need to worry about the sniper, Ruby continued to walk across the snowy wasteland in the night, but she decided to check out one of the abandoned buildings before pressing on. When she entered it appeared to be Rec room; around the central table was a chess board with all its pieces scatted around the table and floor . In a corner was a book shelf without any books. The ceiling was caved into and a bed of snow and rubble was in another corner of the room. Right beside the table, a refrigerator was open. It held a frozen sandwich that made Ruby want to throw up.

Ruby proceeded to shut the fridge door, when she noticed the knife sticking out of the sandwich. She reached for it.

_*You can go hungry for at least a day Guardian. When I bought you back, I was able to supply some nutrient to your body via-*_ Ruby pulled out the knife to make her point, _*Oh...you should clean that, unless you want the smell of lunch to follow you in land of predators..."_

Ruby silently wiped the knife on the snow bed and scraped its flat sides against the table to remove whatever food was left on the knife. Her obsession and knowledge about weapons made her realize that the knife was actually one used for combat and hunting,and was not kitchenware. The handle had two grips for the pinkie finger and index finger. The blade itself had a hole in it, presumably for balancing it's weight out, and the tip of the knife also had some hook-like feature, presumably for tearing off flesh.

_*Ruby?*_

"Hmm?"

_ *You've been staring at the knife, for a minute now.*_

Ruby stuck the knife in her belt and said "Oh, Well..when I'm alone I'm really deep in thought and...I enter into some kind of state where... Combat just feels like its just a part of life, like breathing, and walking...I haven't been in this state in a long time, since when I was at Beacon Academy, there was always someone to talk to..."

Ruby sat against one of the walls for a little while longer in the rec room, though the cold made it impossible for her to enjoy this sense of piece. And the monsters out there...oh she just yearned for combat again...

"Hey...uh...ghost? How come I couldn't tap into my semblance back when I was running through the maintenance areas?" Ruby asked.

The ghost popped in front of Ruby and said "When I bought you back...Your aura...wasn't...well...it needed to be unlocked all over again. So...I'd say you've still got your aura, but its you say it has droped back to 'level one'. And as for using it regain your semblance...That will take time and experience. Some guardians need months of training to discover their semblance."

"Are there some guardians bought back from the dead, like me?" Ruby asked.

The Ghost paused and said, "Not that I know of. You weren't the first and you aren't the last. But that's a matter that must be kept as a secret. The whole world would go crazy to think that ghosts like me could keep reviving dead."

"But...you can? Right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes...but to revive one person takes alot of energy and resources. I was lucky have some some of my previous guardian's dust, your dust-infused cape, and your powerful scythe to bring you back to life. Image what people would demand from us; they would ask us to revive families, civilizations and armies from the dead. And we can't do that, Ruby...death is a part of life, just as a ghost is to a guardian of the light."

"The light?" Ruby wondered.

"Yes Ruby. The Grimm, The Fallen, and others who wish are darkness. And we are the defenders and protectors of the light."

After deciding it was too cold to sit down any longer, Ruby got up, walked the table and snatched one of the pieces before leaving the Rec room.

It was a white knight piece.

"When I was huntress in training, a chess piece just like this was part of my initiation...and it was also a part of how my team came together..." Ruby sighed, half-happy and half-saddened.

_*Oh...* _The ghost's voice said_ *That's...interesting...anyway, the location of the ship isn't too far away from here. Its probably guarded by Fallen and Grimm...so don't die. You can make sure of that right?*_

Ruby snorted "Oh please, I was huntress in training...What can I not do against a bunch of aliens and Grimm?"

* * *

><p><strong>(LOCATION INFORMATION REDACTED)<strong>

"Is it true?" a robed man, who was also known officially as the as the Speaker, asked aloud later typing into the digital scroll his desk.

The response that came was:

_ IT IS TRUE...MY POWER IS FADING, THE DARKNESS WILL RETURN. BRILLIANT LIGHTS WILL CEASE TO BURN..._

_And what do you mean the darkness will return__?_ The Speaker typed.

_ THIS WILL BE THE DAY WE HAVE WAITED FOR...and dreaded for...I HOPE YOU AND YOUR...WARLOCKS, TITANS, AND...'HUNTERS' IF YOU PREFER TO CALL THEM...ARE READY FOR A REVOLUTION..._

"They are ready, Traveler. I will send armies of them to wipe this threat wherever it may it may hide." The speaker stated, looking up from his desk and glancing out at the traveler though an observation window. To describe it all one had to say was that it was a huge white ball, having a few bits of damage here and there from what was assumed to be from a previous conflict.

As if the Traveler had heard the robed man talking aloud, the response sent to his scroll was.

_ You...may prepare armies, just as the kingdoms before you had done...but take heed, there will be no victory in strength, numbers, resources...investing into such traits had led to the downfall of the four kingdoms rather than their salvation..._

"So where can we find salvation? Where can we find victory against this darkness?" The speaker wondered aloud.

The traveler did not respond to him for while but when he did, four little words came up:

_ In a simple soul..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once again thanks for faving and following this fanfiction ^_^ it means alot to me that you think my fanfiction is worth reading. <em>****_If you have any comments or criticism feel free to put them in a review this of fanfiction._**


	4. To the Tower

**Just a heads up guys, my ****College courses will also be starting back up in just a few more days and I'll be kinda busy with a few things here and there...I'm also losing interest in Destiny so that sadly might affect things. I would've polished this chapter a little more and even work on my other fanfictions, but my family has been so busy with me than I have not had the time to do so... **

**As for the story...if you really feel that it does not reach your expectations please tell me...I want this fiction to be great, even better than how I originally envisioned it.**

**And thank you to do those who follow it and my other fanfictions.**

* * *

><p><strong>COSMODROME WASTELAND<strong>

**FORMERLY**** WITHIN KINGDOM OF ATLAS**

**NOW WITHIN FALLEN ****TERRITORY**

Ruby approached the Atlas jumpship the ghost directed her to. It was no bigger than Bullhead dropship, and much less stunning or appealing than one. The cylindrical nose of the jumpship extended out from its flat triangular base. On either side of the jumpship were two massive engines. Its faded paint and symbols said enough time had passed since its prime. It dangled within wires and cable above the ground, ready to come crashing down at any second (Much like the bed in Ruby's dorm)

"That's kinda feels...very dangerous..." Ruby shivered.

_*Would you rather walk across the Wasteland?* _The ghost asked. Ruby shook her head; she was cold, tired, and confused. The last thing she wanted to to do was run into more Fallen and Grimm.

"What I mean to ask is...will it fly?" Ruby said.

"Then let me get it started..." The ghost replied, appearing briefly in front of Ruby and disappearing into the ship.

Once again Ruby felt alone and worried, wishing she'd be still asleep in Port's class or even being in that moment where she still was scolded by Glynda.

"Hey...uh...ghost..." Ruby asked scanning the doors and vents. "I though you said there was going to be Fallen and Grimm here..."

_*And only now I see why they aren't - this ship is all out of dust and its wrap drive is missing, so its pretty much a pile spare parts. This ship is going to probably bring alot of attention if I restart it...*_

The jumpship then coughed out black smoke as began to levitate. As it did so, Ruby heard the ship's engine's grind and screech.

"Actually...I think I'll walk..." Ruby commented stepping away from jumpship as if it was ready to explode.

_*Too late Guardian - we've got company!*_ Ruby then could hear the sounds of both Fallen and Grimm stomping and growling closer and closer. Before Ruby could get a chance to see where they coming from, She felt her own body denigrate into pieces...

...and end up landing upside down in a cramped and dark corridor within the jump ship. The Ghost was hovering above her.

"You can come back later when you are ready..." the ghost assured. As Ruby struggled to realign herself in the space she was in. Meanwhile the hull of ship was bombarded with blasts from Fallen weapons and scratched with Grimm claws. Ruby was thankful that the hull managed to still hold.

"Ruby Rose...Fasten your seat beat." The ghost said, as Ruby felt the ship begin to rise.

* * *

><p>A fallen sniper riding a nevermore saw Ruby's jumpship rise into the night sky. He was contacted by his superiors that the ship was ordered to be shot down and salvaged. Normally the fallen's sniper job was to chase off guardian's ships before they dropped off any guardians using his nevermore. If they got past him or if he had the chance, he would have the Nevermore spear the ship with its feathers and then finish off the remaining guardians from afar with his sniper rifle.<p>

Figuring that a good aerial hunt would do with a bit of challenge, the fallen sniper contacted two other patrols in the sky. He told then that the first one to shot down the jumpship would be awarded with whatever scrap he could find along with the pilot's corpse as a meal for their nevermore.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Ruby whined trying to stay comfortable in her seat.<p>

_*Ask me that question again few more minutes and only then I will change my answer.*_ the ghost said as the engines around Ruby kept stalling and screeching. _*I'll also need to fix the radio to communicate with the tower. Anymore questions?*_

"Why aren't there any windows?" Ruby wondered.

_*Altas's military army was rapidly being replaced by robots and artificial intelligence, during the kingdom's last days. Robots don't even need windows to look out from.*_

"Terrific." muttered Ruby.

_*This ship does have a map and a radar, so you use that if you are curious about where we are you can use th-*_

Then a massive body struck the outside of the ship, Ruby fell out of her seat and landed face-first onto the floor, her heart almost stopping from the sudden attack. She reached for her mouth and felt a tooth was wiggling.

The jumpship felt it was being dragged, almost held up by some invisible force as its engines kept pushing it forward. The ghost told Ruby to go up an open hatch and see who was attacking.

Grabbing her atlas rifle, Ruby found a ladder to the upper hatch. Throwing the hatch door open, her jaw dropped up upon seeing a that a nevermore was clinging to the jumpship's hull, using its beak to tear away parts of it.

Still within the hatch, Ruby fired her rifle multiple times at the Nevermore but it did no good. Instead it made the Nevermore turn and toward her and violently lunge forward. Ruby rolled out of the way, feeling the strong wind pushing her so had that a small misstep could send her flying.

Luckily for her, the nevermore had ended up getting its beak stuck within the hull. However, emerging from atop a saddle strapped to the Nevermore was a silhouette of a Fallen Vandal against the rising sun.

_*Guardian, I'm detecting two more fallen-nevermore patrols en route - Just focus on staying alive! We're almost to the tower!*_

"That I can do..." Ruby said, feeling uneasy as the Fallen sniper, stomping towards her as her glared at her with his four blue eyes. Unlike Ruby, he wasn't having much trouble walking across the windy surface of the ship. Before he could get any closer to Ruby he was cut off by barrier of feathers that had been impaled into the ship.

Ruby Rose looked up a found the source of the feathers belonging to a Nevermore hovering above her, also being ridden by a Fallen warrior. Meanwhile, the third fallen nevermore patrol was just catching up behind him. The first nevermore still had its beak stuck in the hull as its legs clung to the side of the jump ship.

However the fallen sniper went around the line of feathers and kept marching on toward Ruby. Frantic, Ruby opened fire with her Atlas Rifle, The fallen warrior absorbed the shots, however, and rushed to Ruby knocking the atlas rifle out of her hands and into the air.

Ruby was then pinned down on the hull of the ship and was choked with the Fallen's lower arms. The Fallen let out a sound that was almost like chuckle, and readied his sniper rifle with his upper arms. He pointed the barrel at Ruby and pulled the trigger.

Just then, the ship jerked violently (Causing the fallen sniper to lose his aim) as the blot whistle past Ruby's ear and hit the jumpship's engine, causing it to explode. Both Ruby and the Fallen warrior were engulfed in the blaze.

* * *

><p><em>*Guardian? Guardian!* <em>The ghost cried out as he was trying to drive the jumpship. They were almost near the tower - Ruby would see it coming into view a in a few seconds - but the ghost had no intention to lose a new guardian after he just got one.

On the hull above, Ruby was alive and coughing, hanging onto cables coming from an open panel for dear life. Her clothing was singed, Her face caked in soot, her eyes red and burning, and her messy long hair now smoking. But thanks to her aura..she was at least alive. It was rather unfortunate for the Fallen warrior, who lacked an aura, that he was blow away and burned by the explosion.

"I'm...okay..." Ruby coughed, wiping her face clean with one of her hands. The nevermore that was previously had its beak stuck had now flown away. Though now Ruby felt the dropship and descent.

_*Almost there...*_ The ghost assured to Ruby as the jumpship entered into a tightly-packed clouds.

Two Nevermorse had manged to follow them into the clouds and were swooping down toward the jumpship, their Fallen riders letting out an alien war cries. Ruby closed her eyes, tightening her grip on the cable, and braced for the airborne grimm to collide with the ship.

Instead, she heard distant machine gun fire and the nevermore crying out in pain. Ruby opened her eyes and saw black and red pieces of nevermore descend into the clouds.

_*Those were the tower's anti-air turrets! We're close!* _Cried out the ghost_. *Mayday, Mayday! This is friendly forces. We are en-route to the tower in an ancient atlas jumpship but we are losing altitude!* _

Over the communications, Ruby could hear a response _"Understood, Ghost. We are tracking your decent...try to direct the jumpship towards the hanger, we'll clear it out for you..."_

Shooting out of the clouds, the jumpship started to descend even further. Still clinging to the rope, Ruby also noticed its other engine tarting to give cough and die out.

_*YES! We're almost there...wait...NO! Our Other engine is starting to give in! Ruby, Get inside I'll...Ruby?*_

The ghost materialized on the upper hull and saw Ruby was no longer clutching the rope. She was falling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three centuries ago<strong>_

_**ISLAND OF PATCH**_

_Ruby approached the remains of her house. But there were no pictures frames, plants or any pieces of furniture left - whatever items had not been burned had been looted._

_A report had just came in telling her that Patch was attacked by the Grimm. By the time Ruby arrived there, the Island was off limits to commoners as Altas Soldiers and Robots scanned the island for anymore trances of Grimm._

_Ruby infiltrated her way into P__atch. Everywhere was evidence of a massive grimm attack - forests were flattened, houses were abandoned, and not a living soul was in sight. The attack was so quick that half the islands in inhabitants could not get a word out. Someone survivors even claim to have seen humans or fanus working with grimm, but there was little evidence to suggest that, though Atlas was pushing the fact it could be a grimm-white fang alliance, much to the doubt of the other kingdoms._

_Ruby didn't bother to give into crying. Instead, she just walked into her house, walking into the living room, threw her cloak over her shoulder and started to mourn for the dead and all she had lost._

_Her mom._

_Her sister._

_Her Dreams._

_Her team._

_Her Dog._

_Her home._

_She knew she still had her father and uncle...somewhere..._

_But no matter what she would always feel so alone-_

_"Hey!"_

_Ruby jumped as an atlas soldier in blue and silver armor walked stepped into living room, trembling with a rifle in his hands._

_"Don't move, 'kay?"_

_Ruby didn't bother to raise her eyes to look at the soldier. She simply nodded._

_"Hey uh...you from around here?" the soldier asked._

_Ruby nodded._

_"This your home?"_

_Ruby nodded._

_"Wow...I'm...I'm so sorry..." The soldier said "I know its my job an all to report intruders...but...You're safe with me...Just...don't be long here 'kay? And to avoid getting caught, try leaving the island by noon - most of the soldiers are on lunch break and you can stowaway on boat back to Vale"_

_Ruby nodded._

_"And...well...I don't know how to say this but...my old man told me 'houses come and go, but a home where where you stay with people who love you'...'"_

_The atlas soldier then left the building, but his words gave Ruby an idea, via her scroll she asked Weiss and Blake to visit her within Vale..._

_She still had them...hopefully..._

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN LOCATION<strong>

"Ruby Rose..."

Stared by the emotion of her name, Ruby awoke and shivered on chair, dressed in a fresh red-robe on chair. In front of her was a bowl of various fruit on a desk, with masked man in white robes towering over her. Looking around Ruby could hear the sound of gears winding above her in the darkened room.

"...Eat". Commanded the robed man. Ruby didn't hesitate, starting to devour the strawberries and then the oranges.

"I'll have you know...they are products of the traveler. Without him, We be at the mercy of the grim...and the darkness..." Said the masked man.

Ruby gulped down her food at the mention of the grim. "Do you mean the Fallen too?"

"The Fallen are part of a darkness...beyond the moon and from the stars. That very darkness has pressured the traveler to this very place; Remnant..."

"The traveler? My ghost said something about it..." Ruby wondered, then she realized something "Where is my ghost? Where is my dress? How do you know my name? And...where am I?"

The masked man stood up and walked over a panel. "I'll be happy to answer your questions Guardian, after you answer this one..."

A huge observation window opened infront of both of them; Ruby stepped forward and gasped. Below was courtyard, filled with merchants, commoners, and guardians. beyond them, ships were landing and taking off on the platform hovering above a huge lake. And beyond that was a town and a hanging above the town so still was scared white orb - massive in size.

"Welcome to the future. Welcome back to Vale. And Welcome to Beacon Tower or should I say...Beacon Academy" the masked man said. "It has been three centuries since Beacon had a headmaster or was just an academy...So I must ask; what can you tell me about those days?"


	5. The Shining Beaconsorta

**What's up guys I am back from my hiatus.**

**Now I've just realized that even after I am done with work I suddenly have this urge/craving just to do more - or at least get my hands on something. Normally I try to distract this with youtube lets plays of horror RPGs but I always feel like I could be doing something better.**

**Hence I have returned...and I'm going to try to finish this fiction for the sake of doing something I love and doing something whenever I have time. What this will mean is that when I do write chapter from now on they may feel rushed and quick to follow. However, I just want to do it for the sake of doing something useful. If I spend too much time on it, I tend to overthink and feel very pressured and usually that drives me away from writing.**

**Still I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and I will continue to work on it proudly. (Btw I just completed Destiny - was fun while it lasted especially the boss fight, but the ending pretty much summed up the story in as attempt to get us to buy more content. And I gladly would if I hadn't already spent sixty dollars on the game alone. Destiny is still a great game...just not worth all that money. At least not until they put more into the story - heck when I look at SWTOR's lore (which is probably as a long as lord of the ring when combined), You could just put all of destony's lore into a children's storybook...)**

**Mudslinger077 Out**

* * *

><p><strong>BEACON TOWER (FORMERLY BEACON ACADEMY)<strong>

**SPEAKER'S OFFICE (FORMERLY BEACON HEADMASTER OZPIN'S OFFICE)**

"..So in the end Vale was breached but we a managed to hold them off thanks to the help of the Altas military...And that is about about as much as I can tell you..." Ruby sad to the masked man in front of her.

"..That's all? but so much had happened between then an now - the fall of Patch, and the separation of the kingdoms...can't you tell me any of it?"

Ruby paused. Suddenly she felt that the red robe she wore stood out so much from the green walls and pillars of the room. The sounds of the large gears above head mimicked the pace of her heartbeat. And the faceless man before her stemmed demanding, ignoring the uncomfortable expression on Ruby's face.

"...I...I'm sorry...I don't want to talk about...there's...been some sensitive moments between then and now..."

"Very well Ms. Rose. You have answered mine as best as you can so I will answer yours..."

Before Ruby could open her mouth the masked man said, "I am the Speaker. I monitor the traveler's behavior and its activity, trying to answer questions like...why did it come to Remnant? Or does it even have mind? There are many who ask these questions, but for three centuries we have been looking for answers. As you remained deceased during those those three centuries, the remaining Human, Fauns, and Atlas androids entered into a progressive era - however, we could not expand to lost lands, for our enemies have conquered and stood their ground. They are known as the the Grimm, the Fallen, the Hive, the Vex, and the Cabal - all who are commonly referred collectively as 'the darkness'...Other mysterious factions have risen, such as the nine and the awoken though they have different objectives...and in this conflict I've been told by the traveler that victory in this conflict rests in a simple soul."

"...Uh, I-I get that all this..."darkness-light-stuff" is supposed to be significant, sir...but can I ask a question?" Ruby asked. The speaker silently nodded "Where is my ghost?"

"You're ghost is still with you, but I've requested that he does not interfere with our discussion. He's has also decided to run some errands and arrange quarters for you." The Speaker explained "As I was saying...Victory is in a simple soul...and the traveler might be speaking of you."

"Me?" Wondered Ruby.

"Yes...unless there is someone else who can take that role..."

"Um...Speaker...sir? I really...am just so..."

"Confused? Overwhelmed?" The speaker wondered. "Not to worry...we can discuss this later Ms. Rose - You've had a long night so I suggest you take the time to adjust to your new environment. But do me a favor Ruby - the rest of the world sees you as one more commoner in the tower, not some resurrected huntress-in-training. Keep as much of low profile as possible..."

* * *

><p>"Well, that went well..." The ghost commented.<p>

"Still..." Ruby said "He seemed so...straightforward..."

"He speaks for the Traveler...he has be straightforward a lot."

"Yeah..." Ruby eyed the traveler from the elevator window. Ruby found it unbelievable to find it so still and inactive, where everything below it seemed so alive and colorful.

Stepping out of the elevator, Ruby and the ghost were face to face with ten robed men and women, clad in white and purple and doning bucket-like helmets with small square opening, where a an emblem of a crown was printed right above the visor. Ruby stepped aside as the robed people marched into the elevator.

"The Goodwitches; one of the most-respected clans of guardians to inhabit the tower." The ghost "They are named after like the legendary huntress Glynda Goodwitch. They prefer to use their semblances and their other abilities as opposed to any hand-held weapons...unless its a riding-crop."

"Okay..." Ruby nodded following her ghost into the courtyard. Seeing merchants and warriors here instead of students did make the place more colorful but it also made it look less like the Beacon academy she knew. "Is there still an academy here?"

"The tower does have a portion that is an academy...but half of it is meant to function as a headquarters..." The ghost stated.

Ruby eye's then caught an Atlesian Knight-200 - only with red markings over its white surface with a blue visor. The knight was also wearing additional armor plating, though Ruby knew the knight's surface alone was enough to defend it.

"Coooool...but kinda weird..." Ruby praised.

The ghost then said "Most of the Atlesian Knights, along with other androids, had been granted a soul and an aura when the traveler appeared. Now they can walk, talk, and fight like humans and Faunus. Most are even altering their appearance to look more humanoid...like that guardian in front of you. But some could not be granted an aura or personality and therefore are still considered machines."

Ruby glanced at one of the guardians in front of her, who was posing with a rocket launcher for a commoner to admire. This guardian cone wore a cloak around his shoulders and face. Unlike human or fanus eyes, his green eyes appeared to glow (almost like Penny's) and the skin of his face was pale - almost silver where he also had a bar-code and a "7" tattooed onto the side of his face . Additionally his robot hands were fulled exposed, confirming he was an android.

"That's pretty neat..." Ruby gasped. "I wish I was an android...or a Fanus."

"Don't feel bad if you're human." said the Ghost. "Now come on - I want you to meet your Vanguard."

* * *

><p>Ruby's Vangaurd was dark-skinned tiger faunus. His blazing orange hair went perfectly with his tattered cloak, though his grey mustashe seemed very out of place. Ruby studied the detail on his armor, seeing it was decorated with scratches all over. His-shoulder armor was modeled after an Ursa's head.<p>

"Aren't you too young to be even be think of becoming a guardian, Let alone being too short?" The Vanguard asked.

Before Ruby could speak her ghost piped up and said "Ruby here is very dedicated to becoming a guardian, specifically a huntress. She made her own hunting knife and saved up alot of glimmer to buy a legendary-engram."

"A legendary engram?" the Vanguard scoffed. "Let me see it, Ghost."

The ghost did so, materializing the purple-heptagon-prism-shaped engram onto the table. The vanguard's eye's twinkled.

"Interesting...You should take it to the engram decoder - he covert will it into something more...lethal." Ruby nodded

"I see you defiantly go above and beyond Ruby Rose. But you could have approached either bolt-bucket-blizz-brasher..." he pointed a claw to the titan android vanguard across from his desk "...or that old human magician..." he then pointed to the warlock who was in deep meditation. "So I ask now...why me?"

"Well judging from Ruby's combat skills, I think its best suited that-" The ghost began but was interrupted by the vanguard.

"I didn't ask you, machine. I asked your master." The vanguard said, his green eyes starring down at Ruby's silver eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THREE HUNDRED YEARS AGO<em>**

**_CITY OF VALE_**

_Ruby tired so hard not to cry in joy, but she couldn't resist throwing herself at Blake and Weiss._

_"I'm sorry about...everything, Ruby.." Weiss said, after several moment of a silent group hug had passed._

_"Its...its...fine..." Ruby nodded as the three took their seats at a cafe. "How are your teams? and How's beacon"_

_Blake and Weiss told Ruby about what was going on at Beacon - apparently several members of the staff, Including Port and Oobleck, were removed along with thousands of students. _

_"Classes have also been the same but the teachers that replaced the old ones...are really boring." Blake said. "The school has seen better days when Ozpin was around..."_

_"Still, at least we're still with Pyrrha and Ren..." Weiss added "Lucky of us the new headmaster had put both of our teams together. But it wasn't so lucky for Jaune or Nora..."_

_Ruby had though she never had seen Weiss look so...saddened "Pyhrrha had told us Jaune was excluded because the new headmaster found out he was using fake transcripts. I would have said he had it coming...but...when I saw walk out with his bags...I had to give him a hug. Just so we both could stop crying. He's a dolt yeah...but...he reminds me of you..." Wiess then blushed "T-that does not mean I have feelings for him - I-I was just sorry for him."_

_Ruby giggled and turned to Blake "What about Nora?"_

_"Nora had...disagreed with the new professor and tried to take him down. It sounds crazy but she was just hating how everything was changing around the school. And when Jaune left, that's when she lost her patience. The next thing we knew is that we never saw her again, and that Professor Goodwitch had sent a message saying that Weiss, Ren, and Pyrrah had been combined into __Team R-P-B-W...a.k.a. Raspberry."_

_Ruby chuckled. "Its good to know that at least all of you are still together...but I wish i knew what happened to Nora and Jaune."_

_Weiss__ then said "Jaune I hear found work on an Altas ship but he's stopped responding whenever I text him. Nora...well she still visits but mostly she is out in the wilderness protecting villages from Grimm even though that's a dangerous job, even for her. She once limped all the way to the Beacon with a scar across her back."_

_For the rest of the after noon the friend did their best to change the subject to more trivial things than the recent tragedies but it always kept coming back to that. Still Ruby appreciated the company of her former teammates._

_As they were finished with their lunch, Weiss asked "Hey Ruby...ever since that incident on patch, where have you been living?"_

_"Oh I can't wait to show you!" Ruby chimed._

* * *

><p>"I want to be hunter because Its what I am most familiar with - fighting with only my hands and whatever tools I'm carrying in them. I've got a semblance of speed, and thats something I've always seen hunter's as - fast and deadly. But I also see them as defenders, no more or no less special than...uh...the big strong guys.. and the guys with the force-powers...but I've always seen it as my style of fighting."<p>

The Vanguard nodded and smiled with confidence "Very well little Ruby. You will begin your training as a hunter tomorrow morning. Well be deployed into Fallen territory. _B__e ready, and be brave_"

* * *

><p>Ruby made a few trips around to each of the merchants and explored much of Beacon. Most of Beacon was overhauled to the point Ruby couldn't remember whatever memories she had in such a place.<p>

*We can head to dormitories and get some rest before training. But first I want to have that engram encrypted, so that we may make some use of it.* the ghost said.

As the sun set, painting Beacon's courtyard in oranges and purples. The moon began it rise and stars started to twinkle. It was a sight that Ruby wished that could last forever, though she knew better.

Ruby faced down feeling alone and lost in a strange new world. She looked up just in time to see the Engram Decrypter - some kind of alien with pale skin and golden eyes, approach from his tent.

"Greetings young lady..." he welcomed Ruby "You need something decrypted or are you a cadet looking for something to put on a history report?" The Decrypter asked.

Ruby blinked, almost at how this old man (Or..."old alien") reminded her fondly of the old shopkeeper who ran a dust shop. Ruby showed him the engram (Which the ghost had materialized in front of the decrypter.)

"_You_...Where did you get that?"

Ruby jumped, Dropping the engram as she turned around to face a tall and slender guardian - a hunter specifically looking down on her with green eyes and copper-colored hair.

"Me? Oh I just found it-"

The ghost interrupted Ruby saying *Lying around..at home...her family owned a-*

The tall hunter shoved the ghost away looking down at Ruby in the eye. At first Ruby though the hunter was angry with her. But then the Hunter's face calmed. And Ruby studied her face, specifically the green eyes, the freckles, and copper hair...

"Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Penny's" response was a tight suffocating hug and a smile that stretched across her face.


	6. The Sunsinger

**Hello Everyone!**

**I've been busy studying for a test and I've also been working on an animation dedicated to Monty Oum - his passing took a huge toll on me. **

**(See my deviantart page for details)**

** But as he and his family would say "Keep moving forward". I'm just gonna take a small break from the project and update a few fictions, maybe even start working on some one-shots. **

**First i want to divert some attention away from Ruby and penny for a while (NUTS AND DOLTS RULE!) and focus on other ideas I had ion mind for this fanfiction before I forget them. Don't worry - we'll be back to the dynamic duo after this.**

**I haven't played destiny for while, nor will I look forward to getting the Dark below DLC, But I still love this fiction.**

**Anyway here we go:**

**THE MOON**

Remnant's moon was still shattered and glowed brightly in the sky. But even it had a dark side.

This is what a Warlock kept in mind as she rode her dust-powered speeder through a rocky and barren Valley. The sky was dotted with stars though so it wasn't all *That* barren.

She checked to make sure her rounded helmet was still operation and had no air leaks. She was happy that she could allow her hair to flow freely in the *wind* (there was no air on the moon by her hair was stiffly moving along with the bike.) without having to working about oxygen.

She skidded a few feet in front of a artificial structure within a valley wall. The entrance was easy to locate because of some skeletons left outside of a glowing green hole two time as wide and three time taller than her.

Allow her speeder to disintegrate for ease of carrying it, She causally made her way towards the entrance, telling her ghost to play club music some club music for her as she swung her hips.

It bought back at least a few pleasant memories.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She was instantly met with glares though the chambers and tunnels within the structure, eyes in the dark hissing and cursing under their breath but none dared to get more closer than she could burn them with her powers.

It was lesson they never wanted to learn ever again.

The warlock continued to make her way down, humming to _"Dreams come true."_ she yearned to dance in the chambered yet the creatures around her would thinks she was just going to attack. She may have put fear into them, but she didn't feel up for another fight. She had business to take care of.

The warlock finally reached a circular room where three wizards were bowing before a blackened chuck of metal with wires and rods sparking at the other end. As the warlock proceeded into the room, a hive knight in red armor stomped over and growled at her. His three green eyes yearned to kill, though the fact that half face war burned he was missing a hand displayed he got the message during her last visit not to mess with her.

"We aren't going to need to blast our way outta here right?" her ghost said, materializing next to her.

"Well I sure had a _blast_ the last time I was here...Might as well do it again..." The warlock grinned behind her helmet.

"Leave us, Sunsinger. I prefer to see the morning light burn my eyes instead of you."

One of the wizards stopped bowing before the artifact and approached the warlock. The warlock could tell it was a female from the voice and slender body. The wizard (or witch...Her helmet's HUD didn't recognize gender) Beckoned the knight to leave, which he reluctantly did so.

"My name is Omnigul." The wizard hissed.

"My name is my own business." The Omnigul said "I was clearing out Fallen turf on Remnant for you and your goons to take over. I'd like something in return."

"That being?" The Omnigul asked. the Warlock pointed to the Shard of metal.

"The piece of the traveler?" The Omnigul "Don't even make me laugh, warlock."

The warlock reached out for Omnigul's neck and dragged the wizard close to her faceplate. Omnigul was so close to the visor she sword she saw burning red eyes behind it.

"I'll make you cry, witch." warned the Warlock.

"Gaurdian...we've got movement! And its big..." The ghost warned.

The warlock didn't need to think twice as she sidestepped, evading a sword coming down at her position. Glad that not a hair was out of place, the Warlock activated her gauntlet and punched the face of her attacker, who was the scarred knight that left earlier.

Now having scarred his face on both sides, the warlock then unleashed a volley of fireballs at the knight. In blaze of fire he was nothing but ash.

The Warlock then back to marched to the Omnigul. "Either you give me the Shard, or I'm taking both the shard and the lives of your hive."

Omnigul paused and thought about it. "Fine...take them both."

Then additional chambers opened above and below the Warlock, sending out hive thralls gashing and roaring. The warlock rushed forward, blasting more and more of them into ashes with her gauntlets and warlock powers.

"This is just too easy..." the Warlock said, now both dancing and fighting to music playing her helmet.

However one of them managed to dig its teeth into the side of her helmet. The Warlock pulled away from the thrall, but she started to cough and gag, hurling fireballs everywhere in desperation to keep the thrall away from her.

She then realized that the wizards, though thankfully the shard was. She would have cursed in fury four their cowardice but then collapsed onto her knees.

"Ghost...Ghost!" she panicked trying to fend off the thrall.

*I'm working on distributing materials to repair the suit - but I only have enough to kept you going for a few more minutes...*

"Do it then!" barked the warlock."I'm gonna...send us out with a bang."

*Does nearly every you say have to be a pun?*

"Can't you ever enjoy...some _pun_?" the warlock coughed, hurling a fireball at the shard.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_(Author note: If you really hate this part because it makes you think of a scene in Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull, please don't hate me too.)_

The explosion caused a part of canyon where the structure was to explode. Among the massive amounts of debris flying out at high speeds into space was the warlock, tightly clinging onto the a rock.

Pretty soon she felt herself being teleported into the interior of a spaceship. Throwing off her helmet revealing her purple eyes and fair skin she breathed rapidly and rested herself against her ship's hull, her head down.

"We..." she sighed "...we almost had it..."

"No I'm afraid we didn't. But now the hive won't make use of that shard anymore." The ghost commented "I'll drive us to the location of our next mission. In the meantime please get some rest."

As the ghost floated away through the ship, the Warlock examined the damage in her helmet and found a small piece of paper.

She opened it knowing already who it was from and what it would hold.

_"Dear future Yang...or...me" the Warlock began. "You are read this when you are in the crappiest time and and place. Remember that little sister you had? the one you left behind? we owe a lot to her. But can't give it her cause...by now...she's probably gone. Along with mom (A note above above it said "Summer rose, Not that person who left you) and dad... But...there's something else you need to really know; we owe a lot to them. and they look down and honor it because we don't die; we traced. we become legends, and what we leave behind be it a crater in the moon or a person you just gave hope to. Its our destiny._

_Signed,_

_ past Yang._

_P.S. Make sure I'm pretty in the future. Oh and fine my other gauntlet. I think I lost it back on mars..."_

Yang sighed smiling, brushing her hair off to the side, and resting her head on the cold floor before the next mission.

:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Thanks for following ;p_**


End file.
